


Сказка на ночь

by thett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть такие семьи, где детям рассказывают истории про войну вместо сказок на ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка на ночь

\- Иди скорее сюда, я расскажу тебе сказку.  
Дедушка сидит в своем кабинете. Послезакатные отблески света подкрашивают мрачную, старую деревянную мебель в теплые шоколадные тона. Пахнет персиками и полиролью, и еще цветущей акацией из распахнутого окна. Кресло деда – самый старый и драгоценный предмет обстановки кабинета – морщинистое, немного рассохшееся, с когда-то роскошной обивкой из красной ткани. В трещинках видны мелкие дырки – там, где дерево съели жучки-короеды.  
На столике стоит сервиз. Дед ужинает отдельно, хотя завтрак и обед всегда начинаются с его молитвы, но после всех уроков и ужина дети получают возможность посидеть на маленьком диване с дедом и попить с ним чаю. Послушать истории о старых военных городах, верных друзьях, великих битвах и заговорах.  
Но сегодня Розмари одна. Дедушка хотя и стар, но бодр и силен, и он воспитывает детей в любящей строгости так же, как когда-то воспитал их отца. Он любит их, очень любит, а во внучке так и вообще души не чает, но характер деда закалился с годами войны, и он муштрует их так, как будто хочет вообще не допустить никаких дурных мыслей в их головы. Впрочем, отца он отпустил: после того как папе исполнилось двадцать лет и он делом доказал деду свое право на собственную жизнь, дед уже его не воспитывает. Так сам сказал. Дети верят.  
И потому, когда дед ловит четырнадцатилетнего брата тайком смолящим сигарету на заднем дворе – он звереет. Это почти незаметно, но в глазах появляется такое холодное сожаление, и Марк лишен ужина, заперт в своей комнате на трое суток, а мама с папой с ним не говорят. Когда Мари осторожно спрашивает деда, в чем дело, почему он так не любит курение, тот отвечает, что это занятие до добра не доводит. Мари знает, что за этими сухими словами кроется целая история, и дед, наверное, знал человека, которого не довела до добра именно эта пустяковая привычка, но такую историю дед расскажет им двоим. Когда поговорит с Марком о его поведении, простит его и в назидание поведает рассказ, который на деле не окажется ни моралью, ни проповедью – просто веселая и до жути интересная сказка.  
Сегодня Мари одна садится на диванчик в кабинете деда. Сначала они молчат; плавными уверенными движениями дед разливает чай по чашкам. Он сед, сколько себя помнит Мари, и стар, но он по-прежнему джентльмен. А Мари замечает на столике третью, ненужную сегодня чашку, и сердце ее теплеет. Да, дед воспитывает Марка, но он помнит о внуке и не выкидывает его из круга своей жизни.  
\- Сказку про что ты хочешь услышать, моя леди?  
Розмари ерзает попой в шифоновом платье по парче дивана, который слишком велик для нее одной, и выкрикивает, даже не подумав:  
\- Про войну!  
Дед понимающе усмехается. Его дети и внуки никогда не желали слушать ничего другого. Даже этот маленький ангел со вьющимися волосами и румяными щечками туда же, про войну, про войну…  
\- Неужели ничего другого не хочешь, - спрашивает он, и вдруг заговорщицки подмигивает, - раз уж мы с тобой одни и Марк не будет лезть со своими исполненными опыта комментариями – про любовь?  
Любовь Мари, конечно, очень интересна, как и всякой десятилетней девочке, и к тому же раньше дед никогда не рассказывал ничего такого – надо будет запомнить и выведать при случае! - но то, как он говорит про войну, ни с чем другим сравниться не может. Определенно.  
И потому она отвечает медленно, будто колеблясь, но на самом деле уверенная в своем правильном выборе.  
\- Можно и про любовь, - говорит она. – Во время войны!  
\- Вот всегда чудеса происходят с младшими сестрами братьев-шалопаев… - бормочет дед вполголоса, и Мари с готовностью смежает веки, чтобы ничего не мешало воображать, и дед говорит.  
\- Слушай.  
Слушай внимательно, моя маленькая. Закрыла глазки? Хорошо. Представь себе летние пастбища, наш старый дом, твою маму, готовящую тебе завтрак и расчесывающую твои волосы. Представь отца, который учит Марка геометрии и древним языкам. Подумай только – во всем мире царит мир. Повсюду люди строят дома, шьют одежду, пишут картины, пасут стада, прядут ткань. Рождаются, растут, влюбляются, женятся. Воспитывают своих детей.  
Так было не всегда, сердце мое. Когда-то давно, когда я был молодым, люди воевали и убивали друг друга. После того, как та война кончилась, люди по всему земному шару собрались и решили, что никогда, никогда больше не будут воевать. Это было…  
\- Сорок девять лет тому назад, - тихо и гордо отвечает Мари. Она знает. Она тоже слушает внимательно на уроках истории, которые отец дает Марку.  
\- Да. И вот уже почти полстолетия люди не убивают друг друга огромными армиями, не взрывают города. Только начиналось все с малого. Когда-то давно жил человек, обладавший сверхъестественной силой собирать энергию людской души с помощью других людей, которых он превращал в демонов. У него была семья, которую он собрал себе сам из почти таких же сильных и умных людей, как он сам. Давай назовем их черными – просто чтобы не путаться.  
Еще были белые. Эти люди были искусными воинами, умевшими освобождать души людей, которые были поглощены черной семьей с помощью их созданий. Эти две стороны жили в мирном состоянии постоянной войны.  
\- А за что они боролись?  
\- Неужели тебе мало самого важного, что может быть в мире, непоседа – человеческой души? Ну да ладно. Конечно, они не просто так сражались, и души людей, и смерти и потери с обеих сторон были ради того, чтобы найти и овладеть одной очень ценной вещью. Это была такая вещь, с помощью которой и те, и другие, и третьи (а третьи еще появятся в моей истории) могли сделать с целым миром что захотят. Знающий человек мог и уничтожить, и сохранить эту вещь так, чтобы добиться нужного ему результата.  
И черных, и белых было очень мало. Их всех едва ли было больше, чем шахмат на доске. Война длилась много лет, соперничество и поиски продолжались бы десятилетиями, но тут вмешалась третья сторона – серые.  
Розмари со страхом поморщилась. Она хорошо знала, кто такие эти третьи. Давным-давно, когда дед был молодым, Церковь была не такой, какой сейчас. Ватикан стал политической столицей мира; святые отцы и епископы перестали выполнять заповеди вслед за своим Папой. Он ввел их во грех и…  
\- Они все умерли на войне.  
\- Ты права, золотце. Но до этого еще далеко. Ну так вот, за пятнадцать лет до того, как серые решили вмешаться в вечную схватку черных и белых, родился мальчик. Этот мальчик обладал необычной судьбой и двумя редкими способностями. То, что он сделал в войне, положило ей конец.  
Мальчик рос, и потихоньку с ним стали случаться странные вещи. Еще будучи подростком, он попал в ряды белых, в соответствии со своим первым талантом. Он был совсем чуть-чуть старше этого строптивого поганца, что сейчас думает о недостойном поведении в своей комнате... И когда он начал драться на белой стороне, много народу погибло – и из тех, и из других.  
Тогда серые, воодушевленные тем, что белых становится все меньше и меньше, стали давить на них, чтобы загнать в угол и уничтожить. Официально белые подчинялись серым, неофициально же у белых было два врага.  
\- Но что же черные?  
\- Но что черные? Черные, как им и было положено, сражались с белыми не на жизнь, а на смерть. Да вот в последнее время смерти было слишком много, и черные потеряли многих своих братьев и сестер, и скорбели по ним. Тогда они решили собраться и подумать, почему так происходит.  
Только среди них был кое-кто, которому было плевать. Этот человек устал от войны и скучал по мирной жизни. Ему надоели бесконечные убийства и смерти. И он – черный – как бы это сказать. Он предложил перемирие белому мальчику. Конечно, они были врагами, и при каждой встрече считали своим долгом если не убить друг друга, то хотя бы приблизиться к этому идеалу.  
Но черный не прогадал. Белый мальчик тоже желал мира. Да что там – он только мира-то и хотел, чтобы люди были спасены и никто не убивал никого. И постепенно у них получилось перестать драться хотя бы между собой. Они стали встречаться не только на поле битвы. Когда могли – урывали кусок времени между сражениями, будь то днем или ночью, и встречались, и говорили. У них были общие интересы. Они стали друзьями – наверное, это так называется.  
Жаль, что война не могла прекратиться только из-за желания двух человек. Война продолжалась. Серые наступали на белых, белые лихорадочно отбивались от тех и от других – а ты не забывай, им ведь еще надо было найти то яблоко Елены, ты ведь помнишь греческие мифы? – найти ту самую вещь и сберечь ее и от серых и от черных. Потому что хоть серые и назывались в то время Церковью, но цели их ненамного отличались от целей черных.  
Дед приостановился, чтобы сделать глоток чаю; подлил по чашкам еще, отбарабанил красивыми пальцами по ручке кресла. Затем подвинул его ближе к дивану, на котором замерла Мари, и продолжил рассказ.  
\- Они не были ни плохими, ни хорошими, моя Роза. Никто из них. Ты ведь понимаешь, что историю пишут победители, а тех, кто жил полвека тому назад, и судить-то нельзя. Я вижу, ты понимаешь. Это чудесно.  
Казалось, что противостояние трех может длиться еще годы. Но тогда белый мальчик открыл в себе еще одну способность, и если благодаря первой он стал белым, вторая уравновешивала его душу как на весах: он мог стать фигурой черных. И я знаю, Мари, ему было больно. Больно не только физически, но и душевно. Когда в одном человеке соединяются без смешивания два цвета, и выбор лавиной несется на него, трудно стоять на ногах и не предать то, что ему было дорого. Благо, к тому времени мальчик осознал, что его выбор – не черное и не белое. Он выбирал души людей, за спасение которых дрался и не раз отдавал свою жизнь. А человек, жертвующий своей душой ради других, Мари, выживает.  
И тот человек, черный, ставший его другом, тот, что убивал его не раз и не два, сидел по ночам у кровати, на которой белый мальчик метался между двумя крайностями, не понимая, как ему всех спасти. Но серые узнали о нем и объявили охоту. И тогда уже и белые, и черные пытались его защитить.  
\- У них не вышло, - прошептала Мари, подтягивая ноги к груди в темной синеве сумерек.  
\- Верно. Они спасли его жизнь, но свою свободу мальчик отдал серым прямо в руки – иначе бы его объявили предателем, а это было для него худшей из зол. Мальчик ждал суда в тюремной камере, и его друзья приходили, подкупая стражу, и шептались с ним, сидя перед решеткой. А его черный друг не приходил. Неожиданно сделал ход конем – он-то, в отличие от белых, предателем оказаться не боялся.  
Серым были нужны любые союзники. И тот, кто был правой рукой черных, сделал свой выбор тоже – он стал информатором серых среди черных, и потому за пару дней до суда этот черно-белый мир потрясло известие: яблоко Елены было найдено серой конторой. Белые были поставлены на колени, белый джокер сидел в застенках, черные искали среди своих предателя, суд перенесли…  
И по всему миру началась война.  
Именно тогда, Мари, началось то, что даже сейчас нельзя забыть. Истоки этой войны и противостояние черных и белых, а уж тем более роль серых в этом темном деле люди изгнали из своей памяти. Но то, как во всех странах люди в рясах дрались с демонами, а суровые малочисленные воины рубили и тех, и других – это же не забудешь. Война охватила весь земной шар. Черные и серые, пользуясь своей властью над людскими умами, поднимали целые армии друг против друга. И тот черный – он был среди них, сражаясь среди своих, и по мановению его руки лились реки крови.  
Ты догадываешься, зачем он это сделал, Мари?  
\- Да, - дрожа от разворачивавшихся перед ней картин, ответила девочка. – Он сделал это, чтобы спасти своего друга.  
Дед кивнул, подтверждая правильность догадки.  
\- Он сделал это, чтобы спасти белого мальчика. Он поставил на кон все. И он проиграл. Судный день настал; серых было больше и их власть оказалась сильнее, чем когда-либо. Серые заполучили яблоко Елены и готовились провести над этой вещью обряд, который изменил бы всю историю нашего с тобой мира.  
Дед встал, зажигая от единственной свечи свет в комнате. Укрыл Розмари своим пледом, в который кутал ноги в дождливые дни; принес с кухни чайник кипятку и заварил заново чай. Сунул в руки девочки какую-то сладость, она даже не обратила внимания, что это было – так увлеченно думала над тем, что же было дальше.  
Ситуация казалась безвыходной.  
\- И тогда черный пришел к белому мальчику. Никому доподлинно неизвестно, как он это сделал; говорили, будто тот мог проходить сквозь стены. Они сидели целую ночь в тюрьме накануне казни (а в том, что приговором суда станет смертная казнь, ни один из них не сомневался) и говорили о чем-то, шутили и смеялись. Они заснули вдвоем, а наутро…  
Розмари, яростно сверкая глазами, хлопнула ладонями по своим коленкам.  
\- Рассказывай же!  
\- Хорошо, - рассмеялся дед, но вновь и снова его улыбка стала грустной, потом исчезла совсем, а бледные глаза покрыла дымка воспоминаний.  
\- Наутро серые решили: казнь адова отродья и священный обряд будут проведены в один день. Их сгубила их помпезность, Розмари, и тяга к торжественному пафосу. Потому что когда сразу же после вынесения приговора белый мальчик, окруженный стражей, и яблоко оказались на одной площади, белые друзья мальчика - чудом выжившие и предупрежденные его черным другом за час до церемонии - не мешкая освободили его, и пока серые недоуменно пытались понять, как такое могло произойти, мальчик добежал до яблока и сжал эту частицу абсолютной силы в своих руках.  
И черного графа, и мятежных друзей мальчика схватили, но было слишком поздно. И народ, и серые, и поверженные белые, все собравшиеся на огромной площади в Риме, наблюдали за тем, как мальчик исчезает во вспышке ослепительного света.  
Мальчик, в котором никак не могли ужиться две противоположных материи, уничтожил самую ценнейшую вещь для всех собравшихся. И вместе с ней пропал мальчик.  
Когда они поняли, что произошло, начался бедлам. И тогда дрались все, все против всех, и все черные встали на сторону белых, потому что странный мальчик был дорог тем и другим, а власть серых они ненавидели. И вместе они сделали невозможное: через неделю после конца войны тогдашняя Церковь была уничтожена без остатка, и наступил мир.  
\- А… А как они смогли помириться между собой? – спросила Розмари, чувствуя, как слезы наворачиваются на глаза и думая только о странном белом мальчике, все-таки спасшем всех разом – и друзей, и врагов, и просто людей.  
\- Им не надо было мириться, солнце мое. Они воевали столько, что все чувства перегорели, их души были наполовину съедены этой страшной войной. Поэтому, когда все черные и белые собрались напоследок, им уже не хотелось воевать. На этой последней встрече они были в траурных одеждах, хотя никто никогда не смог доказать, что их мальчик умер. Но его так и не нашли. Никто из них его больше не видел.  
Собравшись, они избрали достойнейших из живущих – благородных людей, которые смогли бы управлять миром так, чтобы больше никогда не было никаких войн. И эти люди сделали свое дело, как ты можешь убедиться. Наши короли и премьер-министры сейчас – наследники и молодые преемники этих великих творцов, что смогли построить мир на руинах.  
\- Это были друзья белого мальчика, да? – глотала слезы Розмари, тщательно изучая деревянные панели на стенах.  
\- Нет, милая моя, нет. Я же сказал тебе – тем людям уже хватило и войны, и власти, и ответственности на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Друзья мальчика разбрелись по всему свету. Один его друг, взбалмошный и веселый, порвал с остальными все связи и заперся в архивах. Что он там изучает и пишет – один Бог ведает. Его подруга, девушка с самым чистым сердцем, что видел свет, смогла забыть все ужасы войны и вышла замуж за обычного доброго человека. Всю жизнь она прожила в достатке, будучи простой хозяйкой, но картины писала такие… Загляденье. Третий друг был настоящий воин, руки из стали, и он оказался неожиданно для всех остальных человеком пылким и преданным. Он десятки лет искал белого мальчика по всему земному шару, и, устав от поисков, сгинул в горах. Черный – тот, что так пытался спасти мальчика и не смог спасти – вернулся в родную страну и разбогател на рудниках, и женился, и у него родились чудесные дети.  
\- А глава всех черных? Тот, который научил их делать демонов?  
\- Он сошел с ума, - грустно улыбнулся дед, - так и не пережил того, что вещь, за которой он гонялся всю свою жизнь, уничтожил его собственный… А, впрочем, это неважно. Когда мечты разбиваются, это так тяжело, моя Роза. Трудно такое пережить.  
\- Понимаю, - кивнула Розмари. Не далее, как сегодня за ужином мама сказала ей, что о планировавшейся аж целый год поездке в Италию этим летом можно забыть.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - рассмеялся дед, развеивая этим легким, молодым почти смехом ужасы прошлого по комнате, превращая их в пыль и стирая меж пальцев. – Ты у меня умница. Иди-ка спать, уже поздно! Дай я тебя поцелую, и иди.  
\- Деда, - неожиданно вспомнила Розмари, обняв его за шею, - а как звали того белого мальчика?  
\- А как твоего папу, - лукаво сказал дед, и поскольку Розмари смотрела на него во все глаза, от нее не укрылось то, как на секунду вспыхнул золотым медом его взгляд, как улыбка высветила черную родинку на левой щеке. – Аллен его звали. Аллен Уокер.  
И при чем тут любовь, думала Розмари, прыгая по лестнице с зажатым в руке для брата пряником, не понимаю…  
Тикки Микк в своем кабинете сгрузил поднос на пол, и в два прыжка оказавшись сидящим на подоконнике (со столика на стол, со стола – на раму), свесил ноги за окно третьего этажа. Ночной свежий ветер задул свечи в комнате, выравнивая черноту, и Тикки, щелчком пальцев разжигая огонек, закурил.  
И улыбнулся.


End file.
